


Monopoly

by agdhani



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Me Away, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly

“You’re impossible!”

The taller man looked at him with an earnestly perplexed expression. “But the rules do not say…”

“The rules don’t have to say it! It’s an unwritten rule…”

“How can it be a rule if it is unwritten…”

“You always collect the pot when you land on free parking…that’s the way it is. It’s bonus money. Didn’t you ever play this as a child?”

“Mycroft and I played chess,” he replied coolly as if it explained everything.

John groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration. It explained everything alright. He should never have talked Sherlock Holmes into playing Monopoly.


End file.
